


Not With a Fizzle but With a Bang

by withyourteeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone's alive AU, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withyourteeth/pseuds/withyourteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Stiles is the eternal virgin.<br/>No really.<br/>He's told everyone.</p><p>So when he and Derek are finally, finally going to do the do, the pack is naturally excited for them. They can't help it. They're only trying to be supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With a Fizzle but With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metroelephant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metroelephant/gifts).



> To metroelephant (I AM THE BETA). Thank you for betaing this and all the rest.

“You’re sure about this?” Stiles asked breathlessly as Derek threw him on the bed. They’d been dating for several months but had yet to actually sleep together.

Derek growled low in his throat and pulled Stiles jeans down his legs. “Second thoughts?”

“Hell no. But you know, we’ve been here before.” The last time in fact, had been a few weeks before. They’d gotten to the bed, been down to their boxers and were opening condoms, when Derek had decided things were moving too fast. So instead they put their clothes back on and made out while pretending to watch _Fifth Element_. And maybe they were moving too fast, but they’d known each other for years, and like he had actually watched the entirety of the Star Wars movies with him, unlike Scott still. So Stiles didn’t think they were moving too fast necessarily, just that they had gotten a lot of the stuff you’d normally do when dating someone out of the way while they’d still been in the friendship stage, as far as the getting to know you at least. The sexy stuff, except for their first very heavy make out session, had all started after they were dating.

He gasped as Derek’s teeth raked the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. His boxers joined his jeans on the floor.

Stiles reached up and yanked at the button on Derek’s jeans, and was pleasantly surprised when they opened. He pulled them down as far as he could reach and kicked them further down. Derek climbed on top of him, shedding his shirt. He rutted against Stiles, the fabric of his boxer-briefs rough against the soft skin of his groin, making him groan.

Derek smiled and pulled his briefs down his hips, slowly, teasing Stiles.

Stiles reached into his bedside table and took out a condom and bottle of lube, excited to finally use the lube for something other than masturbation (and if he were real honest with himself, excited to be using a condom for anything at all). He coated his hand with lube before tossing the bottle and condom at Derek. He slowly began to prep himself as Derek rolled on the condom. Derek watched hungrily as Stiles added a second and finally a third finger, growling low in his throat. Feeling sufficiently prepped, Stiles added more lube to his hand and slowly stroked up and down Derek’s length.

Finally, finally this was happening. Stiles felt the pressure against him, took a deep breath and relaxed. Derek started to press in.

“Finally!” someone shouted. Loudly. From outside Stiles’s bedroom window.

A commotion started outside Stiles’s window. Shouting and screaming, and something banging that Stiles couldn’t identify. They looked out the window.

Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd were howling. Erica was bent over in front of Boyd, who was pretending to hump her while she moved her hips back into it. Allison and Lydia were screaming with their hands on either side of their mouths. Kira had picked up a garbage can lid and was banging the flat side of her sword against it. Stiles groaned and turned his face into the pillow, mumbling into it.

“What?”

“I said I hate your fucking pack sometimes.”

“They’re your pack too.”

Stiles rolled out from under Derek, walked to the window, threw it open as wide as he could and shouted out, “I hate you all. Fuck off.”

A cheer went up from the crowd and the howling, shouting, and banging got louder. When Stiles went back to the bed, Derek was pulling on his pants.

“What? You’re leaving? That means they win. No. No they can’t. Fuck them. Get over here and fuck me instead. I mean really--”

“Stiles. I’m just going to tell them to go home before I rip their throats out. I’ll be back up in five minutes tops.”

“Oh. Alright.”

Derek lightly padded down the stairs, out the front door and received another cheer. There was a low growl, some explaining, a clear attempt at flirting from Lydia, another low growl, more negotiating in words Stiles couldn’t hear, and finally a roar from Derek. Glancing out the window, they were leaving, climbing back into cars or walking down the street toward their houses. Scott turned around as Derek walked back in the house and shouted, “That’s my boy!” before taking off at a run in case Derek chased after him.

Derek stomped back up the stairs and into Stiles’s room. He slammed the door and walked back over to Stiles. He held either side of Stiles’s face with strong, rough hands, and kissed him deeply, pulling a groan from Stiles that seemed to rattle up through his body. He walked him back to the bed, running his hands up his ribs. Goosebumps followed Derek’s hands and Stiles impatiently pushed his jeans back down and climbed back into the bed. Derek climbed on top of him again, pressing gently at his hole. Stiles sighed happily and took a breath as Derek pressed in, gently but fully stretching him.

“Finally,” Stiles sighed happily.

Derek grinned and kissed him. As he started to pull out there was another commotion from the yard.

“I swear to God, they’re all fucking dead. I’m getting the baseball bat,” Stiles said.

“Um, Stiles, I don’t think it’s them this time.”

Stiles listened closer. There was a wailing sound, but Derek was right, it wasn’t the sound of cheering or shouting. In fact it sounded incredibly familiar….

“Oh shit, that’s the cops.”

They looked out the window, still interlocked, and watched as the Sheriff's car pulled up in front of the house.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” They jumped off the bed and pulled on jeans and shirts as quickly as they could.

They stumbled down the stairs, still pulling on their shirts. Sheriff Stilinski was walking swiftly up the lawn looking like he was about to strangle someone. They met him halfway across the yard, trying not to look guilty.

“Dad! What are you doing home? I thought you had the night shift tonight?”

“Funny thing, but I got into work and there was a call about a noise complaint from our neighborhood. And you know, I was going to send Parrish until the address came in. What the hell have you been doing?”

“Well Dad, _I_ haven’t been _doing_ ….”

 


End file.
